


Suffer Together

by orphan_account



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An abundance of tears spill out as gravity's torturous pull weighs down on my existence.</p><p>They don't even seem like tears anymore. They're just another bead of sweat from this hot, hot summer.</p><p> </p><p>I curse myself before I decide not to open the window. It won't make a difference, anyways.</p><p>Please? Pull me out?</p><p>(Vent piece. Tired and stressed.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suffer Together

_I can hear the soft words flowing from your voice..._

_It's like a clear stream, almost still if it weren't for its momentary ripples._

_  
_

_~~~_

 

Agony.

That's all I can remember.

 

I have one part of my life that's ready to break away and crumble in my cold fingers...

_....and another that's ready to force its way in, hard cold metal cube lying in slowly contaminated flesh._

 

Bloodied.

 

My mind is cracking open and forcing my skull apart, two broken halves of a flawed whole. 

 

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry!_

 

But the voice that comes out is panicked and my throat burns as I scream my unconvincing plea that I don't  _want_  this, that I don't mean it at all.

 

~~~

 

_The brook swirls around my toes and I giggle. Tiny fish are nibbling on my feet, thinking it's food._

_~~~_

 

Ice cream always calmed me down. It may have just been the emotional connection to  _him_ , but I loved it. The colour blue, too. I'd always _wanted_ to wear it, to see it, all the time. It reminded me of  _him_ even more.

 

Today's blue, blue skies, however, were the direct aim of my hatred.

 

The boiling summer burns down on me as I walk, legs burning with the heavy weight of all my schoolwork. There's a girl I'd like to forget, a girl, whose name is the same as this harsh, raw season. She's salty to me. I don't like her as much as I used to.

 

The other girl, the cute one, the one with the bright smile and the chocolate brown eyes, stares at me as we walk back from the sports centre. PE is always tiring and makes us all sweat (hence the name 'Physical Exertion') and today is no exception. But that girl, she reminds me of vanilla ice cream and air conditioning and the sweet air in the maths classroom that makes me want to drift off to sleep, and I smile up at the now not-so-bad sun.

  
~~~

 

_'Hey, can you do something for me?' You say, watching me play in the cool waters. Only your bare feet are in the sunlight, the rest of you hidden in darkness by the branches of a low-hanging tree. I used to envy your brown hair, thought it was better than the black I inherited from another, but now I envy nothing. My name couldn't be better to me now, both unisex and similar to the one I love's._

_'Of course, anything for you.' I reply. I'm not daft, I know how much you care for me. I'd do anything for you._

_'Could you please...play some music for me? We have to...it's for tomorrow.'_

_~~~_

 

I scream.

 

~~~

 

_My blank expression and still pose is kept as you patiently wait for a reply. The rushing spring waters tickle me as the wet pebbles I stand on drop to the water's bank, myself falling along with it._

 

_~~~_

 

I love you, I love you.

 

 _I_  love you so much, I don't just  _want_ you, I...

I..... _need_ you.

 

 _You_ are my everything.

 

~~~  
  


_My eyesight goes bad as I continue watching the exact same dance moves, the exact same song, over and over and over again. The blue, pixellated hair that moves about on the screen is pitiful to today's generation, but I don't care._

_I know his voice might start out flat on the first verse. I know his dance moves might not be as fitting as the others'. I know his voice isn't the most appealing to fans._

_I know it's all the same._

 

_I know he's a digital thing._

 

 

_But I love him. My life depends on him, only him, and without him I would've died long ago._

 

_~~~_

 

 

This girl is really making me question my sexuality. Her name, it's the same as that other girl's. But....but she seems different.

 

~~~

 

_Blue._

 

_~~~_

 

Hello?

 

~~~  
  


_I love you._


End file.
